Despite All Circumstance
by Moonbeam5
Summary: The war against the Dark Lord is raging outside the walls of Hogwarts, forcing surprising alliances and friendships. D/Hr H/G with Ron and a new character. Can they stay friends (and more than friends) despite the circumstances?
1. Show Me Heaven

(A/N): This fic was inspired by the song, Show Me Heaven by Jessica Andrews, who I simply adore. The first part is set to the song, and it focuses on D/Hr, H/G, and Ron. Some background real quick: In this fic, Harry and Ginny have been dating for about a month or two, while Hermione and Draco have been having feelings for eachother. This fic is dedicated to the wonderful Joycie Lionheart, who had awesome taste (I mean, anyone who loves Draco has perfect taste!). LOL.   
  
I own nothing at all. if I did, it would be MY name on that pretty lil book cover. The only character that belongs to ME is the mystery girl, whose identity you don't know yet. Hehehe! ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go   
Flashing fever from your eyes   
Hey babe, come over here and shut them tight   
~*~  
Harry and Ginny walked arm in arm towards the castle, footsteps crunching over the fresh snow as new flakes flurried down. Bits of white clung to the auburn curls of Ginny's hair and to her eyelashes. It was late, and the moonlight shone down, casting a blue glow on Harry's hard hair. They were quite a pair, looking like a fairytale as the leaned against eachother. As they approached the castle, Harry stopped, turning to face her...  
~*~  
I'm not denying   
We're flying above it all   
Hold my hand, don't let me fall   
You've such amazing grace   
I've never felt this way...   
~*~  
Hermione was leaving the library, hugging herself to keep warm in the cold night air of the school. She had changed out of her school robes and into a pair of snug jeans and a fluffy blue sweater. She was rounding the corner that lead to the main entrance and the huge staircase leading to the next floor when she saw someone standing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
He was leaning against the banister, dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt like most students had been doing to keep warm after lessons were through. It was simply too cold to wear airy robes and the fires wouldn't stay lit. His head was down, but she could see his exquisite profile, the silvery blond hair. Hermione took a few steps closer and stood still, watching his grey eyes as the clouded over, deep in thought. She took another step and her shoe squeaked.  
  
Draco looked up and she froze, "Sorry." She whispered, her eyes unable to leave his.  
~*~  
Show me heaven   
Cover me   
Leave me breathless   
Show me heaven please   
~*~  
Ron sighed, throwing down his quill. He was sick of trying to concentrate when all he could think of was his own unhappiness. He was sick of being alone. All his friends had someone, why shouldn't he? Although Hermione was officially with someone, she acted like she was secretly in love with someone whose name she wouldn't tell.  
  
Ron was seventeen and single and he was ready to change that. He got up from his seat in front of the sputtering Gryffindor Common Room fire. Ever since Voldemorts second rising, things got tougher and tougher. EVen keeping houselves was a challenge. WIth a sigh, Ron climbed out the portrait hole, heading to the main staircase. Maybe he'd grab something to eat.  
  
However, what he saw made him come to a halt. Hermione and Draco Malfoy were standing there, stock still, staring intently into eachother's eyes. Ron nodded, 'So that's Mr. Mystery.' He thought, somewhat unsurprised. Nowadays, he didn't care about his enemies in school, even Malfoy. Everyone was too busy worrying about the real enemy. Ront urned around and decided to just explore, knowing he'd probably get lost and get caught. Oddly enough, he didn't care...  
~*~  
Here I go   
I'm shaking just like the breeze   
Hey baby I need your hand to steady me  
~*~  
"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked as he stopped, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Nothing." He replied, "I just wanted to look at you."  
  
Ginny blushed, looking down, "Stop it."  
  
Harry grinned. She still couldn't take a compliment. He tilted her chin up with his hand and lowered his lips to hers in a tender kiss.  
~*~  
I'm not denying   
I'm frightened as much as you   
Though I'm barely touching you   
I've shivers down my spine   
And it feels divine   
~*~  
Hermione stepped forward again until they were only a foot apart, "Hi." SHe said awkwardly.  
  
"Hey..." He murmured, half sighing. Hermione felt her heart aching with sympathy at the pain on his face.   
  
"Want to talk about it?" She asked, sitting on the bottom step. He sat next to her but didn't say a word.  
  
Hermione knew why he was in so much pain. His father had just eben killed, along with his mother. At long last, he spoke.  
  
"I was convinced that I would be different from my parents." Draco began, "I was not going to be a Death Eater. I would be my own person. So I told them that if they wanted me to join them, they'd have to force me. I severed all ties...and now my entire family is dead."  
  
Hermione rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them, "I know it's hard. Half of my friends have already been lost."  
  
Draco met her eyes and smiled slightly, "Do you think it's ever end?"  
  
Hermione tried blowing hot air onto her fingers then replied, "I think it will...someday."  
  
Draco took her hands in his, holding onto them tight and warming her fingers, "We'll all end it."  
~*~  
Show me heaven   
Cover me   
Leave me breathless   
Show me heaven please   
~*~  
Ron was passing a darkened classroom when he swore he was hearing voices. He stopped, listening hard and heard Dumbledore's voice, "I know that you have suffered many loses, my dear, but I assure you. You will be safe at Hogwarts."  
  
"I cannot thank you enough." Came the tearful voice of a young woman, distinctly American.  
  
"Don't worry about that now." Came Professor McGonagal's hushed voice, "Just take care of yourself. We'll be putting you in Gryffindor. I think you hall fit in quite nicely."  
  
"Do...do the other students know?" The female voice came again.  
  
"We take in many refugees from other schools. This will be considered no different." Dumbledore said reassuringly. Something in his tone told Ron that somethign was different about this girl.  
  
A few moments later, after a long stretch of silence, Ron heard them heading to the door. He darted around the corner, peeking around silently. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She was beautiful, with long honey colored hair and big brown eyes. Ron kept out of sight though, and waited for them to dissappear down another hall before daring ot breath.  
~*~  
Do you know what it's like   
To dream a dream   
Baby hold me tight   
And let this be   
~*~  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny headed up the lawn towards the school, while Hermione and Draco stood, still grasping eachother's hands. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before hurrrying away. Ron left to go back to Gryffindor Tower by himself, but feeling much less alone somehow.   
~*~  
Show me heaven   
Cover me   
Leave me breathless   
Show me heaven please  
~*~  
  
Song Credit is Show Me Heaven by Jessica Andrews off the Who I Am album.  



	2. Sand and Water

(A/N): OK, this one may be easier to read because the song is separated from the story more. This song is Sand and Water by Beth Nielsen Chapman. Please review, and no flames please, just constructive criticism! Enjoy!  
_______________________________________  
  
Ruby Scorpia stood at the edge of the lake, staring out at the water, which was smooth as glass, reflecting the sillouhette of the Forbidden Forest on its surface. She was wrapped tightly in her thin cloak, her feet slightly damp from the snow inside her old shoes. She found a stump along the bank and sat, taking a deep breath of frigid December air. She closed her eyes, testing it for the first time in week. As always, green light flashed behind her eyelids, just as it did every time she closed her eyes. Ruby hadn't slept in weeks because of it. Every time she tried to close her eyes, she saw that green light. If she slept, she dreamt the horrific scenes of the past month. Her parents lying dead on the ground, smoke rising around their lifeless bodies...  
  
Ruby shook her head, unwilling to relive the attack on her family. She was originally from America, where the threat of the Dark Lord wasn't as large as in Britain the first time around. But now that he had risen again, the wizarding world of America was in danger, too. She had witnessed that first hand when her family was killed. Ruby was lucky to even be alive, and she knew it.  
  
~*~  
All alone I didn't like the feeling  
All alone I sat and cried  
All alone I had to find some meaning  
In the center of the pain I felt inside  
  
All alone I came into this world  
All alone I will someday die  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby  
Sand and water, and a million years gone by   
~*~  
  
Hermione leaned against the wall outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, grateful to escape the Common Room, which had turned into a virtual debate room. Once again, the boys were arguing over the way the ministry 'handles things'. It was enough to make Hermione sick. Here they all were, in the middle of a civil war in the wizard world, and all they could do was argue with each other. Of course, they would decide to agree to disagree in the end, but it was still ridiculous.  
  
Hermione pushed off the wall and started walking around aimlessly, looking for something to do while she waited for the debate to end itself. She found herself in the library after a few minutes of wandering. Sitting down at one of the tables, Hermione dug a book out of her bag. It was muggle book called Pride and Prejudice, her favorite. She hadn't read it in a long time, not since she came to Hogwarts and started immersing herself deeper and deeper into the wizarding world. But now that it had become a fight to stay safe, Hermione clung to anything that reminded her of happy times.  
  
"What're you reading?"  
  
Hermione looked up, startled, to find Draco sitting across from her. "I-I didn't hear you come in..."  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you." He replied with a faint trace of a smile.  
  
"Oh...it's Pride and Prejudice."  
  
"It's what?"  
  
"A muggle book."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They were quiet for a few moments before Draco finally spoke again, "Thank you. For last night, I mean. I was really...really stressed out."  
  
Hermione offered him a smile, "It was no big deal."  
  
"Your friends would freak if they knew we got along."  
  
"They might not." Hermione replied, closing her book, "The way I see it, we area ll scared and fighting for our future. We don't have time for fighting each other."  
  
"That's a very wise thing to say." Draco said, "And I agree with you."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Wow, did you ever picture *us* agreeing?"  
  
"Never." He replied, laughing.  
  
Hermione's laugh slowly faded as Draco leaned across the table until his face was only centimeters from hers.  
  
"What are you doing?" She half-whispered, her heart pounding against her chest.  
  
"I would it was quite obvious what I'm doing." He replied softly, before pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss.  
  
~*~  
I will see you in the light of a thousand suns  
I will hear you in the sound of the waves  
I will know you when I come, as we all will come  
Through the doors beyond the grave  
~*~  
  
Ron was walking outside, trying to clear his head. He hadn't taken part in the recent debates in Gryffindor Tower. Most of the time, he and Harry escaped with Hermione to the grounds and tried to forget about Voldemort. But this time, Harry had Quidditch practice, and Hermione was nowhere to be found. So, Ron had ventured out on his own. He was headed down to the lake when he stopped suddenly. There was someone sitting by the lake, her long, honey-colored hair falling in waves down her back.   
  
She was the girl from the night before, the one Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal had been talking to...another one of the refugees from other areas of the wizarding world. Something struck him about her, though. She was definitely different, Ron had heard that with his own ears the night before. But it was more than that, somehow. Ron shrugged and walked towards her, figuring he may as well find out who she was. When he was close enough, Ron called out.  
  
"Hi!" He said, trying to sound like he didn't know why she was there. She turned slowly and a look of confusion swept her features.  
  
"Hello..." She said, almost quiet enough to be inaudible. Ron kept walking until he was next to her.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," He said, offering his hand. she took it and smile ever so slightly.  
  
"Ruby Scorpia." She replied, taking her hand away, "What house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Really? I'm going to be put in that house. I used to go to Stripes in America." Ruby said.  
  
"That's great, you're in seventh year?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Me too...Hey, lunch is in a few minutes, do you want to walk up together?"  
  
Ruby froze...she didn't know how to answer. TO most, it was just a question. To her, it was like de ja vu.  
  
"No...I think I have to meet Professor McGonagall for my schedule...but thanks anyway." She lied, and Ron nodded. As he walked off, Ruby felt her heart ache for someone to tell...anyone. But if she told her secret, they would reject her. Her hand went unconsciously to her stomach, which was still flat. With a sigh, she said a silent prayer for herself and her child.  
  
~*~  
All alone I heal this heart of sorrow  
All alone I raise this child  
Flesh and bone, he's just bursting towards tomorrow  
And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile   
~*~  
  
When Hermione and Draco pulled apart, she was smiling softly. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. She leaned into the warmth of his palm and sighed, forgetting for a moment that there was danger ahead and that every move she made very well be the last she made without fearing for her life.  
  
"The library is closing, you two." Came Madam Pince's voice.  
  
"But it's barely noon." Hermione protested, tearing her gaze from Draco.  
  
"We are having a faculty meeting."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as Madam Pince turned her back and slid from her seat.   
  
"I'll walk you back to your Common Room." Draco said, taking her hand and walking with her out of the library.  
  
~*~  
I will see you in the light of a thousand suns  
I will hear you in the sound of the waves  
I will know you when I come, as we all will come  
Through the doors beyond the grave  
~*~  
  
Ruby headed back up to the castle alone, thinking of the read headed boy who had tried to make conversation with her earlier. 'He must think I'm some kind of hermit or something. I barely said two words to him...' she thought to herself, wishing she had at least tried to be normal.  
  
"Oh well...even if he did end up thinking I was normal," She said to herself, "he'd just ditch me when he found out the truth."  
  
She looked down at her abdomen and sighed, walking up the hill to the school, her thoughts lingering on the boy named Ron Weasley with a feeling of sadness.  
  
~*~  
All alone I came into this world  
All alone I will someday die  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby  
Sand and water, and a million years gone by  
~*~  



End file.
